Withered Blossom
by Spunky0ne
Summary: After a violent assault at the hands of a group of hollows, Renji picks up the pieces of his broken taichou. Together they learn that although some things will never be the same...some things will endure...Angst,mpreg.
1. Fallen Star

**Withered Blossom**

**By Spunky0ne**

**Chapter 1: Fallen Star**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**So black was the hand that took my heavenly body down from the sky. He laid me on the cold sand and fouled my pristine skin, holding me down and sucking the life from my veins. I thought there would be nothing left…wished I was not left, naked and bleeding, defiled and dishonored, taken from that exalted place and cast into nothingness. Now, my eyes see only darkness, my skin feels only pain, my heart feels nothing…and yet I am alive. The one who couldn't let me leave with honor, who held my broken body and willed it to breathe…he…he has damned me to living on…and I will never forgive him…**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kuchiki Byakuya shivered with astonishment as the sound of metal shattering reached his ears. Something sharp sank into his abdomen and he gasped in pain, dropping to his knees and losing his grip on the hilt of his broken sword. Some part of him had expected it. There had been too many hollows and they had taken him by surprise, finding him more by happenstance than by stealth. But the hollows were opportunists and would not miss the chance to bring down one such as him. One reached down and pulled the knife from his body and he fell forward onto hands and knees, the taste of blood filling his mouth. He waited for them to close in…for them to begin the rending of his flesh…the devouring of his soul.

But everything went suddenly silent…

He heard the soft sound of footsteps on sand and then bony fingers sank into his hair and dragged his head back. He expected to feel the knife slash across his throat, but instead, he felt black eyes seeking his and looked up solemnly.

He found himself looking up into the eyes of a slender, wickedly beautiful hollow, with pale, white skin on face and breast, but that grew darker as one moved away from the core of it. His long hair was black as midnight and hands and feet thinned and turned leathery as they approached the ends and gave way to long, black claws. He felt the power of that creature burn down into him and couldn't help but shudder. The hollow smiled.

"Kuchiki Byakuya," he said in a silken voice, "I hardly dare to believe my eyes. Is it truly you? Is it really you who has fallen into my hands?"

Byakuya held himself still and remained silent. He noticed suddenly that the lower level hollows who were with this one had formed a circle around them and waited, quiet and staring, their reiatsu dancing with anticipation. He didn't want to consider what they waited to do to him…when the black and white terror that held him was finished with him. A viselike grip closed bruisingly around his wrist and he felt hot breath on his ear.

"Kuchiki taichou…can you hear me? You can, can't you? Then look into the eyes of the hollows and try to guess what we will do to you…"

A clawed hand closed around his throat and his spirit energy was quickly sealed away. He was dragged off his feet and thrown down on his back in the sand. His captor dropped down, pressing a knee deeply into his chest and releasing a bone-chilling laugh.

He managed to hold on to his composure until the claws slashed at him, shredding his shihakushou and baring his pale flesh. Blood seeped onto his skin and he sucked in a pained gasp.

"Do you know now?" the hollow hissed.

He laughed again.

"Kuchiki taichou, noble clan leader, I am Ashikagai…I am the enemy you have fallen beneath. And before I slit your throat and watch you bleed out onto the ground, I will share with you the reason I was given this name."

He leaned close so that Byakuya could feel the creature's breath on the skin of his exposed throat. Slowly, he extended a long, red tongue and licked the noble's throat. Byakuya turned his body suddenly and thrust upward, trying to throw the creature off, but the hollow clung to him tightly and slashed across his cheek, leaving angry red lines that leaked more blood. He leaned down and slowly licked the blood away.

"You taste beautiful…but you are about to be fouled. And I will only be the first of many to take you. You will give yourself to me, then you will serve my minions one by one until all have filled you with their seed. And when we have finished with you, we will feast on your lovely white flesh. Any questions?"

Byakuya clenched his jaw tightly and closed his eyes as hardened hands laid themselves on his wrists and ankles, holding him down. His breathing quickened and he tried to let his mind disappear as Ashikagi leaned over him and bit hungrily at his lips and throat. He tore the kenseiken from its place in the noble's hair and cast it aside, then let his clawed hands roam over Byakuya's skin, leaving tiny trails of blood behind.

Byakuya groaned in pain, quivering inside, but loathe to let the hollows know how much it hurt. The scratches felt like fire on his skin and the hollow's tongue seared everything it touched. The claws tightened and he caught his breath. The cruel hands forced his legs apart.

And all he could think of was the shame of being bared this way before them…of being defiled and dishonored so deeply. The only source of comfort he had was that he would not survive to feel the agony. He would shut down and close himself away from all sensation…and when they were finished with him, they would kill him.

Ashikagi bit down hard on his shoulder and began his torments. The noble screamed in pain at the intrusion and forced his thoughts to turn inward. He disappeared into himself, separating himself from the heavy shocks of pain, the blaze of fire on his skin, the sound of his voice screaming. Deep inside, everything was quiet and calm, deeply tranquil. The evil ones could not penetrate so deeply…and eventually, they would tire of tormenting him and slit his throat. And in this removed and quiet place, he wouldn't even feel himself pass from life.

It was strange that the thought of dying could comfort him so…

XXXXXXXXXX

Abarai Renji stood in stunned silence, staring out across the sandy ravine where the battle had taken place. It had been hard fought and they had held up far better than they should have, but in the end, they had fallen. Their bodies littered the sand all along the surface of the dark ravine, but even as they moved from crumpled form to crumpled form, they found no sign of the one who had led them.

"Sir," said Rikichi in a trembling voice, "I found paths where some…"

He swallowed hard.

"…where some were dragged away into the caves."

"Tell the men to search the caves," Renji ordered, "but go in teams of four."

He watched as Rikichi returned to the others, his heart beating coldly, sending shards of ice dancing in his veins. He took a breath and forced himself to walk the edges of the battlefield, reaching out with his senses and coming to a halt as a familiar reiatsu brushed lightly against his.

He almost loosed a wounded cry, but bit it back and turned onto the small trail that led deep into the divide, chilled by the signs that so many had followed the one who had dragged him. His heart sank more with every step, and now Abarai Renji simply awaited confirmation that the worst had, indeed, happened and that their taichou was dead.

He stopped cold as he reached a small clearing outside a large cave. The group had circled near the center of the clearing and a body had lain on the ground in the center of the circle. He stared for a moment at the blood in the sand and wondered darkly if that was all he would find. He dropped to his knees and touched the sand with his fingers. The blood was sticky, but still moist. He had been there recently.

It was such an obvious conclusion to come to…that he should enter the cave, but he couldn't fathom why his feet did not move in that direction, but remained frozen next to that place in the sand. He longed to breathe, but breathing had become impossible. He felt stifled in the cold and darkness…and he wondered if he would ever feel the warmth of the sun touch his skin again…if the sensations would ever reach through the dread, the unspeakable horror.

He didn't want to take those last steps, to find the torn remains, the leavings of flesh and bone that were all that was left of his taichou. But despite the rage of emotions washing through him, Renji was a warrior…and it would have been dishonorable to leave his taichou…or any squad member, in the hands of the enemy. He _had_ to be the one to take those steps. He had to pick up whatever pieces were left…take them home…and see to their honorable treatment. It was the only right thing to do.

He reached out with his senses, probing the cave and found a dim sign of ambiguous life. Shaking his head and frowning, he moved into the cave entrance and stopped to let his eyes adjust. The enemy had left in a hurry. He had met a group of others in the entry and they had gone together…so he was safe enough for the moment.

He moved deeper into the cave, steeling himself against the sour smell that rose around him. He did see signs of their feeding…but they had eaten weaker hollows. They had stopped in the midst of their meal, leaving some of their victims still moaning and only partially eaten. Renji quickly ended their suffering and moved into the back of the cave.

He heard a small sound of pain and turned. A naked shinigami laid in the corner, curled in pain and unconscious. Wondering if he might know their taichou's fate, he knelt next to the man and carefully turned him onto his back.

Renji froze, staring.

"Oh my kami," he whispered, "Taichou…"

Deep gray eyes opened into slits and his lips moved.

"K-kill me…quickly."

The words consumed the last whisper of his strength and his eyes slid closed again. And despite what his mind told him…despite the fact his taichou had ordered him to mercifully end his suffering, Renji's heart wouldn't let him draw his weapon.

He could end the lives of the dying, half-consumed hollows…or another as far gone as Byakuya was now, but Abarai Renji could not make himself kill Byakuya…not even to spare him more pain and the death that seemed so certain.

He looked around the cave for something to cover his body with, but found nothing of serviceable size that wasn't already shredded beyond recognition. He found the kenseiken and released a sharp breath at the sight of the hairs that had been torn out with it. Near it lay the ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu, somewhat torn and speckled with blood, but still in one piece. Seeing nothing else he could use, he returned to Byakuya's side and slowly removed his own uniform top. He spread it out on the floor of the cave and carefully maneuvered the injured man onto it. Byakuya groaned incoherently at being moved, but seemed too weak to manage more. Renji carefully wrapped him into the material, then lifted his taichou's unresponsive body into his arms.

He flash stepped back to the meeting point and found the third seat. The eyes of the officer went wide as he recognized their taichou.

"I have to take him back to the Seireitei quickly," Renji told him, "His injuries are too great to be treated here. Stay here and finish the investigation and cleanup."

He paused for a moment and looked around.

"And if they come back…destroy them…"

"Hai, Abarai fukutaichou," the officer said, bowing.

Renji turned away and flash stepped back across the desert to the small base that had been their starting point. The men on duty bowed their heads in understanding, not questioning as Renji passed, but just looking on and shaking their heads sadly. Lost in his desperation, Renji did not see. He only kept his feet moving until he reached the crossover point, then paused as the doorway opened, then broke back into a run, flash stepping down the streets of the Seireitei, breathing his gratitude that it was night here also and that Byakuya would be spared the humiliation of being seen as he was returned and taken to the healing center.

He would, Renji knew, have been mortified…

And if Byakuya managed to survive…and if surviving, he remembered telling Renji to take his life, then he was going to be furious. A small, sad smile touched Renji's lips. He _wanted_ so much to feel the rise of that reiatsu, to hear the deep, velvet sarcasm. He would welcome whatever punishment the noble thought he deserved for bringing him back alive.

Anything was better than losing him…

He closed the distance between the healing center and them, bounding up the steps and bursting into the admitting area. He was somewhat surprised, and yet not, that the healers seemed to expect them. They gently accepted Byakuya from his arms and carried him into an examination room, indicating that Renji should wait in the lobby.

He sat down in a chair, only then realizing that he had bared himself to the waist. It wasn't that he felt uncomfortable without the clothing…but it didn't seen proper. He thought about going to the sixth division and changing, but he couldn't make himself leave. Instead, he sat quietly in the chair, trying to ignore the state he was in.

"Renji," a soft, feminine voice said, making him look up in surprise.

"Rukia," he mouthed, the word not sounding aloud.

"I heard that Nii-sama was injured," she said worriedly.

She stared at Renji's half-bared form and haunted eyes and her lips trembled, but she blinked back her tears and straightened.

"It's bad, isn't it?" she said in a low voice.

Renji nodded wordlessly.

Rukia moved closer, curling under a warm, naked arm and resting her head against his shoulder. She blinked and stared dazedly, but did not shed any tears. Byakuya, Renji thought, would have been proud. They rested quietly, comforting each other with only physical presence, not needing to break the silence. They had been here before…waiting to know the fate of someone they loved…waiting and feeling the futility of worrying. They weren't in control of Byakuya's fate. They waited just to learn what it was, then to do as the news dictated.

After a time, the white door opened and Unohana taichou emerged. She led them to her office and sat them down. The two braced themselves for the worst.

"Byakuya will live," she announced, sending a breath of relief into their lungs and finally allowing them to breathe again, "but he is in very guarded condition. He endured a violent assault and lost a great deal of blood and reiatsu. He has been infused with both and is responding to treatment…but I must warn you…he will have a long period of recovery. He suffered greatly at the hands of the hollows."

"Is he awake? Can we see him?" asked Rukia, tears rising in her eyes.

"He is, as of yet, comatose…but there is every reason to believe he will awaken and recover, with time. You may see him, sit with him…talk to him and to each other. The sound of your voices will act as a guide, pulling him back in our direction."

Rukia and Renji nodded and followed the healer into the noble's room. Renji was deeply grateful to notice that his body had been carefully cleaned, the bloodied and matted hair, washed and combed, and that he was now dressed on a soft, white yukata. His face was relaxed and looked more peaceful.

Renji and Rukia sat down at the injured noble's side…and the quiet vigil began…


	2. Silence

**Chapter 2: Silence**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**You were born of higher expectation, not to dirty yourself with the ways of the common. Do not allow yourself to be seduced by their shining eyes, their silvery words, their rough hands. For if you are lowered and your blood is poisoned, you will fall from the stars and be forgotten. You need not raise your eyes to the stars again…your name will have been erased…and your voice silenced.**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Renji sat quietly at Byakuya's side, one slim, pale hand rested lightly in his. Rukia sat on the other side, holding the noble's other hand and looking across the bed at Renji.

"So did the council name an acting clan leader?" Renji asked quietly.

"Hai," Rukia answered, gazing sadly out the window, "Head Councilor Nori. He was the expected choice. Although he is past the age of consideration for the permanent position, the councilors feel he has the commanding presence necessary to ensure that the other clans do not attempt to take advantage of Nii-sama's condition."

"Unohana taichou said that he was showing signs of a higher level of consciousness. He may wake soon."

"It won't be soon enough for me, Renji," Rukia said worriedly, "The council is not saying anything officially, but they are already making plans for a permanent replacement."

"They're that convinced he won't recover?" Renji asked, frowning.

Rukia shook her head.

"There have been rumblings that what happened to Nii-sama has made him incapable of leading…"

"Incapable of…why?"

Rukia lowered her eyes and gazed sadly at the unconscious noble.

"Incapable because his treatment by the hollows has left him impure. They are hinting that the impurity could cause him to be permanently incapacitated."

"Rukia…that doesn't make any sense!" Renji insisted, "Unohana taichou has said that he will wake…and once he does, it is only a matter of time before he recovers. I know there will be emotional stuff. Hell, I remember what it was like when I was…"

He stopped himself, realizing suddenly that it was the first time since it had happened that he had spoken of it. Rukia's hand drifted over to where his held Byakuya's and she gave it a gentle squeeze. She knew better than to say anything more about it.

"I don't think they are talking about that, Renji. You have to understand…the noble families live by different rules. Nii-sama has rules that he follows in his daily life and there are rules about his purity of mind and body. Though this happened through no fault of his own, Nii-sama's body has been compromised and his mind may be considered by them to be tainted. If so, he will lose his place as head of the household."

"What?" Renji said, unbelieving, "You mean to say that because Taichou was raped that they blame him for…"

"They do not blame him…but neither can they support him as head of household. His reputation is tarnished…his image of strength has been damaged."

Renji stared at her, unable to think of a thing to say. Noting his silence, Rukia went on.

"Think about it, Renji. Everyone knows what happened to Nii-sama…that his body was defiled. And it won't be just the nobles who are thinking about that when he recovers and returns to his life…his squad will be thinking about it as well."

"No one blames him for the group being…"

"No…they don't. But, as I said, though logic does not support the idea, the men he leads may see him as weaker now."

Renji shook his head firmly.

"No…no they won't. I won't let that happen, Rukia."

"You may not be able to stop it, Renji."

Renji swallowed hard and gazed sadly at Byakuya's calm expression.

"W-was it a mistake then, Rukia?" he asked, closing his eyes against the thought.

"Was what a mistake?"

"Should I…have honored his order? Should I…should I have killed him there, where I found him? He…he ordered me to kill him, Rukia, b-but I…I couldn't do it."

Renji's eyes grew distant.

"I could kill the dying hollows…and I could end the life of a dying man, if it was the merciful thing…but…I didn't believe he was going to die. I wasn't going to let him. But…the way things are…Rukia, I had no idea."

Tears came to his eyes and he let one slide down a tanned cheek.

"So…be honest with me…Rukia. Please, tell me…d-did I make a mistake? Should I have obeyed him?"

Rukia met his eyes squarely.

"Why did you choose not to, Renji?" she asked, holding his gaze steadily.

"I…I couldn't…b-because," he stammered, "I couldn't because…because I…it would have hurt to much to. I guess that's selfish, isn't it?"

Rukia rose and walked around the bed. She sat next to the redhead and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, then kissed him on the cheek.

"You didn't obey Nii-sama, because you love him…isn't that right?" she asked softly.

Renji stared, teary eyed at the unconscious noble and nodded. Another tear rolled down his face, then another.

"H-he's…going to h-hate me…isn't he?" he sobbed quietly, "He's never going to forgive me…"

"Shh, don't say that," Rukia told him gently, "Nii-sama will understand that you felt too much for him to obey…that it would have hurt you too much to harm him. He will make peace with it. It will be all right, Renji. I promise. Nii-sama won't hate you."

"You don't know that. We have no idea what he'll be like when he wakes, Rukia. He'll be different. He may not be anything like the Taichou we remember."

Rukia opened her mouth to say more, but at that moment, Unohana taichou opened the door and stepped into the room. She smiled at Rukia and rested a hand on Renji's for a moment.

"How does he seem to be today?" she asked, leaning over the noble and examining him carefully.

"He…he, ah…he is moving around more in his sleep. He shivered and I couldn't tell if he was cold or if he was having a bad dream. I talked to him some and he seemed to get quiet again after that."

Unohana nodded.

"It does seem like he is much closer to waking. I could push him into waking now, but I think it would be better to let it happen on its own. I do have some concerns about how he will respond upon waking."

"What do you mean?" asked Rukia worriedly.

"Well, he may wake and not remember what happened…a blessing in a way, because of the violent nature of what happened, but worrisome because it could surface at any time and cause him great emotional upset. He could wake and be overly responsive, emotionally distraught. He could wake and be unresponsive altogether. We simply don't know until he wakes. But whatever happens, he will need the two of you to be near him. You have been constant voices in his mind as he rested and healed. I believe it will be you that he will depend on as he continues to heal."

"Unohana taichou…" said Renji haltingly, "Taichou may not wish to see me."

"Oh?" the healer said, looking surprised, "Why do you say that?"

"Well…" Renji went on, "When I found him, Taichou opened his eyes. He was in horrible pain…agony. And he ordered me to…he said to…He wanted me to kill him. I couldn't do it. I'm just worried that if he remembers that, he might be too angry at me for disobeying…"

"Do not think this way, Abarai fukutaichou!" the healer said firmly, "Whatever Kuchiki taichou says to you…do not hear that sentiment. You did what was right. If you believed he could be saved, then he will understand your disobedience. And if he does not, then you must simply stay at his side and show him how you feel. Your actions will make him forget his anger. And in the meantime, I want the two of you to alternate visiting so that there is always someone with him."

"Because he may wake soon?" Rukia asked.

"Well, partially…but more because of something I discovered when he was alone for part of last night."

"What happened?" Renji said, alarm rising in his eyes.

"He was examined just before the two of you left last night and again this morning. Last night, there was nothing specific to report…but this morning, when I examined him, Kuchiki taichou had several light wounds on his torso that were not there before. In addition, a further scan of his body revealed foreign reiatsu and genetic material."

"Genetic material?" Renji said, standing suddenly, "Kami! Do you mean that someone came into his room last night and raped him? Do you know who? Was the reiatsu or genetic material identifiable?"

"Not specifically," admitted Unohana, frowning deeply, "but I do know that it was specifically a hollow who did this to him."

"A hollow?" Rukia breathed, "Here?"

"But the healing center is one of the most secure locations in the Seireitei! You don't just walk on in and rape a patient without someone knowing! There are guards…monitored reiatsu checks…that kind of stuff…How?"  
"We do not know how. And so our security has been tightened. I have obtained permission from Soutaichou to take the two of you from your squad duties and to have you act as bodyguards. In addition, Squad six forces have been added to our security forces here, and will serve also at Kuchiki Manor when Kuchiki taichou is judged well enough to return home. We will keep this hollow away from him, but it would be best if we captured and destroyed it. In addition to the sexual assault, something else occurred in relation to Kuchiki taichou's reiatsu."

"What happened?" asked Rukia.

"We aren't certain…only that his own reiatsu has been altered slightly and that there is a foreign reiatsu in his system. We do not know yet what the reiatsu is meant to do or how it will affect him…and there seems no way to isolate it. We, instead, have to monitor it carefully and see what happens."

"Damn!" Renji mused, "This just gets worse and worse."

He turned to Rukia.

"I'll take the first watch, if that's okay with you. I'm used to staying up late."

"Well, I'm more into getting up early, so that works for me."

"Just be very cautious and check in with the guards every so often," Unohana said warningly, "A hollow that can conceal itself that well is very powerful. It would certainly be powerful enough to be dangerous to you."

"We will be on our guard," promised Rukia.

She hugged Renji and kissed Byakuya, then left to return to the manor. Renji watched as Unohana taichou examined Byakuya again.

"He is definitely waking," she said, touching his face gently and watching the slight reaction, "Watch him carefully during the night and have me summoned if he opens his eyes or appears to regain consciousness."

"Hai," Renji promised, "I will."

He turned to watch her leave, then turned back to Byakuya and slipped his hand back into the noble's.

"It's going to be all right, Taichou," he promised, "We won't let that bastard near you again. You're going to get better and things will go back to normal. We'll be back in our office, being bored to death writing reports before you know it."

But Rukia's words repeated in his head, leaving him wondering if things would or could ever really return to what they had been.

**XXXXXXXXXX **

_Kuchiki Byakuya…_

_Kuchiki Byakuya…_

_Kuchiki Byakuya…_

The voice began quietly in the back of his mind, but slowly gained force. It brought a feeling of coldness with it…a feeling of fear and anguish and loss. He quivered softly and thought he felt something warm touch his hand…but so far removed from his body, he couldn't be sure.

_They are in the way…but they cannot watch you all of the time. I will find a moment when they look away and I will come for you…_

He moaned softly and heard a distant, familiar sounding voice. He tried to reach for the surface, to find that voice that he thought he remembered, but fell away from it again, moaning as waves of pain broke over him. A softer voice joined the first and something cool was forced into his blood. The voices faded and he was alone again. But he shivered at being alone. He hated the rough, awful voice of the hollow. He hated it and he feared it. That voice always brought pain with it.

"Taichou…"

The male voice sounded so familiar, so soothing. He moaned softly, aching to hear it again.

"Taichou, I'm here. I can have Unohana taichou come back and give you something more to ease the pain, if you need it."

He moaned feverishly and tightened his hand on the one that held his. He knew that touch from somewhere…and it wasn't connected with the voice that brought pain. This voice was gentle and kind. It always soothed and never harmed. Somehow, he knew that while that voice was close to him, the other would stay away.

"Taichou, I saw you move your eyelids. Can you open your eyes? It's me. It's Renji…"

His eyelids twitched softly again, then opened and stared up at the ceiling.

"Taichou?" Renji said, looking down into the gray depths and feeling a chill pass through him.

There was no life, no recognition in the noble's gaze. He stared dazedly up at the ceiling and did not respond in any way to Renji's touch or voice.

"Taichou…I'll be right back," he said, touching the noble's wrist lightly.

Byakuya felt the touch on his skin and his eyes flew wide. He screamed as though his skin was on fire and pulled away from Renji's hand.

"Taichou…it's okay," he said breathlessly as the door opened and Unohana taichou burst into the room.

"What happened?" she asked, approaching Byakuya and leaning over him.

"His eyes opened…and I tried talking to him…touching him to get his attention. He didn't even look at me when I spoke or touched him…but when I touched his bare skin, he started to scream."

"Where did you touch him?" asked Unohana taichou.

"On the wrist," Renji said, "just there."

The healer nodded and touched the same place experimentally. Again, Byakuya stiffened and cried out in pain, still not making eye contact.

"What's happening?" cried Renji, "Why is he doing that?"

"He is not fully lucid," explained the healer, "This is a reflex response. He perceives our touches as threatening."

She slowly moved from head to toe, touching different parts of Byakuya's body, bare and with clothing as a barrier.

"It seems he reacts to touches on his bare skin if they are in regions associated with sexual purposes…the wrists, throat, face, chest and lower abdomen are all 'hot spots' that gain a response. It seems that touches through clothing do not generate such a strong response. It may be that he is simply confused out of responding if the touches are through clothing."

"Unohana taichou…" Renji said frantically, "what does all of this mean? Is Byakuya going to be okay?"

She looked Renji straight in the eyes.

"What do you believe will happen Abarai Renji?" she asked in a stern voice.

Shocked, Renji answered reflexively.

"He's going to recover. I'm going to help him…"

Unohana smiled encouragingly, though there was still deep concern in her eyes.

"Then, I believe that Byakuya will recover, but you had best be ready to fight for this right alongside him!"


	3. Called

**Chapter 3: Called**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**You are the only one who hears my voice. No matter how they surround you, what plans they put into place to protect you, you will come out from among them when I call you. Nightly in the meadow, under the white-hot stars and moon, I will lay you down, feeding on your lifeblood, while I fill you with my essence. Together, we touch perfection…light and darkness joined in perfect love…yours, innocent and unaware, mine, desirous and conquering. I feed you bitterness and hellfire, while you line my lips with your sweet nectar. And when I have taken my fill and gone, you lie under the colder sky and cry…and even your tears are sweet.**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Unohana taichou smiled warmly as she entered Byakuya's room and found Renji sitting next to Byakuya with Rukia dozing, leaned against his shoulder. She straitened as the healer moved to the noble's side and set a hand on his clothed arm.

"Byakuya," she said quietly.

Slowly, he turned his head in her direction. She set a tray of food in front of him.

"It is breakfast time. I've brought you something to eat."

The noble sat up straighter and began to eat.

She turned to Renji, still watching Byakuya out of the corner of her eye.

"Have you noticed anything I should know about?" the healer asked.

"Just what you saw," Renji said softly, "He turns his head in our direction, but doesn't look anyone in the eyes. He accepts food and things that we know to be of interest to him, but he won't talk to anyone. He seems to understand us, but he doesn't respond to questions or try to interact with us."

"Well," said Unohana taichou, "his physical condition has improved over the past couple of weeks and I feel that it is time for him to be released from the hospital, so that he can start connecting with things outside of it."

"But Unohana taichou," Rukia objected, "Nii-sama is still so distant. How will we help him without…?"

"Not to worry," she assured them, "I am sending Hanatarou to stay at Kuchiki Manor, and he will have complete instructions on seeing to Kuchiki taichou's continued care. In addition, I will visit frequently to assess his condition and to make recommendations for gradual changes in his treatment. Also, I will instruct his personal attendant in caring for him while he is in this state. He will continue to receive more than adequate care. And the two of you will be able to relax a bit and let others assist more in his care and protection, so that you are not overwhelmed. I want you to trust me in this. Kuchiki taichou needs to leave the hospital and to return home as part of his recovery."

"I'm sorry if I seemed overly concerned, but the council calls for my reports every day on Nii-sama's condition and the rumblings keep getting louder. I am concerned that they are giving up on him," admitted Rukia, "and they are planning something. I feel it."

"Well, then, perhaps his coming home will help to show them that he is making progress."

Rukia sighed.

"I hope you're right. Nii-sama deserves every chance to recover and to regain his rightful place within the clan."

"But the noble clan are peculiar in both how they view such things and what steps they will take."

"Nii-sama, even being such a strong leader, sometimes struggled in managing them, and even though Head Councilor Nori has always been an ally, he cannot overcome the will of all of the other councilors combined. He needs for there to be concrete proof that Nii-sama will get well soon."

Unohana nodded.

"And with the fact that his emotions are a factor in his recovery and that the noble families are particular in how emotional issues are dealt with, I understand why some are doubting. But there is truthfully no way to predict what path Kuchiki taichou's recovery will take. He needs time. And while he takes that time to heal, you must focus on what is most important…supporting him in that healing. That is more important than the council's decision, because even if they take his title, Kuchiki taichou will be able to seek its return only if he recovers enough to do so."

Rukia nodded sadly.

"I understand."

"And we will keep doing our best to help him," said Renji.

The healer smiled bracingly.

"Then, I believe he will come through. Now, I will go and see to his release orders."

XXXXXXXXXX

"This council will now come to order," Kuchiki Nori said, looking solemnly at the family members seated around the large gathering table, "On the agenda today is discussion of Byakuya-sama's current condition and consideration of action to maintain order within the clan. Kuchiki Tatsuo, you have asked leave to speak freely?"

"Hai," answered the tall, black haired, green-eyed noble, "As I see it, our family has waited patiently as first determined that we should to gauge the path of Byakuya-sama's recovery. In body, he has certainly made commendable progress, but I have deep concerns about the state of his mind. As you know, it is a careful balance that we maintain in concert with the other clans. We are all noble, but even so, we are wise enough to know that any clan is bound to take advantage of another clan's weakness. It is in our nature to use our strength to keep nobility from falling. And if our clan is weakened, it is understood that the other clans will protect the image of nobility and cover that weakness, using their own strength. As such, we must consider what image we project now. Certainly, supporting Kuchiki Nori as our interim clan leader was a wise decision, and did stabilize our situation…but in light of the time that has passed and the state of Byakuya-sama's recovery, we must act to restore great strength to the position of clan leader. When Byakuya-sama led, he was very powerful. His power protected us from both outside forces, and the interference of other clans. To continue to project that image of strength, we must take the difficult step of replacing our fallen leader in a timely fashion…before the others begin to think we are allowing our emotional attachment to Byakuya-sama to weaken our resolve to keep the clan at the peak of its strength. I have the necessary power and reputation to follow Byakuya-sama as clan leader."

"But the speculation is, that although his recovery will take time, Byakuya-sama will regain his strength and his mind," argued Kuchiki Yoshio, "We do wish to allow him the time he needs to do that."

"I agree entirely," said Tatsuo, "but while offering him the time to recover, should we not also act to protect his image of strength?"

"What are you saying?" asked Nori, frowning.

"I am saying that in addition to regaining his strength, Byakuya-sama will need to repair the perception others have of him. Since the noble lords first rose as the defenders of our king, we have carefully protected the perception of that power. If we simply wait for Byakuya-sama to heal…irrespective of what time it takes or of what damage is done to his image of strength, then we forget that which sets us above others and makes us worthy to defend the crown."

"So," said Kuchiki Arisu, brushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes, "You think naming you head of household would somehow offer this chance for Byakuya-sama to regain his image of strength?"

"Of course," said Tatsuo in a calm, quiet voice, "because if he is required to take the traditional steps of title recovery, then his image will be restored."

"But," said Arisu, looking alarmed, "This means that…"

"It means that this council should make me…the next strongest, head of household…a swift decision to protect our house. In addition, we will provide Byakuya-sama with the means to recover his title, using the traditional method…If he wants to regain his title, he must prove that he has recovered himself by fighting his replacement…me…to the death."

Silence fell over the council chambers as the councilors exchanged careful glances. Kuchiki Nori stood.

"I think that before we take such a step, each of us needs time to consider. I move that we ponder this suggestion and return for a vote in seven days. All in favor?"

Around the table, every hand raised in agreement.

"Then, it is unanimous. We will vote on this matter in seven days. Now, the next matter on our agenda is Byakuya-sama's care, now that he is being released from the healing center. Several councilors have made clear their belief that now that his body has improved to the point of being released, that he would benefit from being placed with clan healers to see to the retraining of his mind in the disciplines of our house. At our last meeting, we agreed to consider the matter and vote. All in favor of placing Byakuya-sama at the clan retreat with clan healers for the duration of his recovery?"

Seven hands rose.

"All opposed?"

Five hands were raised and Kuchiki Nori nodded.

"The motion is carried. As such…"

"Head Councilor," said Tatsuo in an apologetic tone, "I beg your pardon for interrupting, but I think I must say what we are all, most likely, thinking."

Nori paused, gazing at the determined eyes of his cousin, then nodded.

"Cousins, as much as we all appreciate the continued support of Kuchiki Rukia and Byakuya-sama's fukutaichou, as they are not born noble, I think we can agree that we are better suited to make this decision…and thus have taken this vote. Our decision is likely to offend these two and could cause a difficult situation. I fear that if a confrontation erupts in Byakuya-sama's presence, it could slow or reverse his progress. That being so, I move that we take this action quietly and with due discretion…to avoid any public displays of emotion over it. It is, after all, our business to protect our noble family from disgrace…and some of that must be through diligent forecast and removal of threats. This way, if Kuchiki Rukia has issues with our decision, she can come to council and address them within these chambers and keep this from becoming a spectacle."

The councilors shifted uncomfortably and fell to discussion. The flutter of voices in agreement and opposed, continued for a time, then Kuchiki Nori stood and called the council back to order.

"All in favor of invoking our right to choose the path of our leader's healing?"

Nine hands rose.

"Opposed?"

Three rose in opposition.

"Very well. As soon as arrangements are made, Byakuya-sama will be taken to our retreat with a team of healers. Kuchiki Rukia will be informed of our decision at the time of Byakuya-sama's removal to the retreat."

"She is likely to be furious," commented Arisu.

"She may be furious," said Tatsuo, smirking, "but the council has the right to take this action, and she knows it. She will not be a problem."

XXXXXXXXXX

Rukia watched silently as Byakuya accepted a cup of tea from his attendant's hand and sipped at it absently.

"Thank you, Torio," she said, smiling, "I will call you if Nii-sama needs you."

"Hai," the youth said, bowing, "I will be back to check in with you later."

Rukia sighed softly, watching as the young man left the room, then turning to look out the garden doors.

"It must feel good to be home," she said softly, "It can't have been easy for you to spend all of that time in the healing center. It's not a bad place, but I think it is much better for you to be at home, where everything is more familiar."

She turned and smiled at him, trying not to notice the distant look in his eyes and the fact that he would not look directly at her.

"We will take a walk in the gardens. The stars are coming out, so it should be nice for you to get out and walk under them. Maybe it will help…"

She touched his clothed arm carefully and his head turned, but his eyes remained downcast.

"We'll get through this, Nii-sama. You will recover…and things will go back to the way they were."

"Miss Rukia?" called Torio from the hallway, "There is a messenger to see you."

"Ah, thank you, Torio. Will you bring Nii-sama's dinner while I take care of it?" she asked, rising.

"Hai, Miss Rukia."

The two left the room together.

Byakuya sat, quietly drinking his tea. A soft breeze touched his skin and he turned to look out the garden doors.

Kuchiki Byakuya…come to me…

His eyes blinked slowly and grew hazy.

I wait in the meadow…Come…

He hesitated, looking back at the door that led into the interior hallway.

You know how to slip past them. Use your powers to distract them and come to me…

He slipped out of bed and slipped into the garden, avoiding the careful eyes of the courtyard guards. He made his way to the back gate and stepped onto the forest path. His eyes looking steadily ahead, he started down the path. As he walked, a white glow rose around him, lighting his features and giving him a ghostly, ethereal look. The forest path was silent except for the whisper of breeze, the calm night sounds, and his light footsteps on the path.

He reached the top of the waterfall and stood, looking up at the moon for several minutes. Then, he spotted someone standing in the meadow beyond the lake at the base of the cliff and flash stepped forward. He dropped down lightly into the long grass and slowly approached the one who awaited him. Ashikagai smiled at him in greeting and touched his face, bringing the dark, entranced eyes to his.

"They will come looking for you, so I will be brief. To complete our joining, I must prepare your body. It will take time for this, so I will call you here at times when it is safe for you to come. Take this. It will make the ones who watch you fall asleep, so that we can meet."

Byakuya accepted the small, innocent looking ring and slipped it onto his finger. The hollow guided him to his knees and knelt behind him. He slipped an arm around the noble, resting his hand on Byakuya's abdomen and set his chin lightly on one shoulder. His free hand caressed the noble's hair as red light rose around them.

"I know you didn't understand why I let them find you," the hollow said softly, "but after taking you, I didn't feel like sharing. And had I kept you in Hueco Mundo, I would have had to constantly fight to keep them from devouring you. You are a temptation, even to me. But when this is done, you will be like me. Your soul will be as dark as mine, and you will be able to join us. And because I used this way and resisted devouring you, we will be able to bear a child together. I look forward to that."

The hollow turned and brought him down gently in the grass.

"They are looking for you," he said, wrapping his arms around the noble and kissing him forcefully.

He opened the shinigami's yukata and gazed appreciatively at the slender, beautiful body beneath it. He used his power to obscure the air around them and bared his own body, then positioned himself above Byakuya. Fastening his mouth tightly on the other's, he entered the noble, waiting as Byakuya gasped and winced at the sudden shock of pain, then shivered and moaned softly in protest. Ashikagai released his mouth and sought the soft skin of his throat. He used his power again to disguise the noble's cries to sound like night birds calling, then continued, while listening to his sounds of pain. Slender hands clenched his shoulders and dark eyes struggled to focus.

"Do not trouble yourself," the hollow grunted, "and do not trouble me. You haven't the strength left to fight me off…and when they find you, they won't even know I was here."

He forced himself to finish quickly, then healed the bruises and made the noble's body and clothes clean again. He carefully set the yukata back in place, then used his power to make Byakuya sleep. He lifted the shinigami's body and carried him to the top of the waterfall. He set the noble on the ground, making it look as though he had merely fallen asleep beneath the tree, then disappeared as voices rose up on the trail and several shinigamis burst into the clearing. He watched as one knelt beside Byakuya and called to him. The noble sat up and allowed himself to be helped to his feet. He then turned and walked back with the others to the manor. Smiling wickedly, Ashikagai watched them go.

"Until next time," he whispered, melting into the trees.


	4. Noble Privilege

**Chapter 4: Noble Privilege**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_I do not wish to disobey. I do not wish at all. My heart is a wasteland…and all I know is pain. I feel pain that permeates heart and mind and body. Your lashes do not reach a body already bowed to agony. Your words cannot dominate a mind that has surrendered to madness. And even though you tear at my heart, it was already broken. There is nothing you can do. I am already gone…_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Come, Nii-sama," Rukia said, taking Byakuya's hand, "We need to take you back to the house."

Byakuya followed, a silent shadow, as they made their way from the sakura tree he had been found sleeping beneath, to the dark forest trail and through the gate, back into the garden. Rukia held the gate open as Byakuya passed through. As she closed the gate, Renji flash stepped to them, looking rumpled and half asleep.

"I heard you couldn't find him…" the redhead said, glancing at Byakuya.

"Oh," said Rukia, "We only left him for a few minutes. I was meeting with a messenger and Torio only left to fetch his dinner tray. He slipped out of his room and we couldn't find him. But what's so odd is that no one even saw him leave, Renji! There were guards near his room and in several places in the gardens, but none of them saw a thing!"

"That is odd," Renji mused, "So, where did you find him?"

"He was asleep under his favorite tree up by the waterfall above the lake. He goes there sometimes to look at the stars…but I had no idea that he would just go there like that. I guess I assumed that since he wasn't communicating with us that he wouldn't do things he normally does. I don't know. It's really confusing, Renji!"

"It sounds like he needs attending around the clock. Things were fine this time, but if it happens again, he might wander off…and we won't be able to find him."

"I think we should continue taking turns watching him, Renji," Rukia suggested, "I will take the watch right now and you can sleep in the servant's recess in Nii-sama's room, if you like, so that you will be here if we need you."

Renji nodded and followed the two back to Byakuya's room. Renji slipped into the bed in a curtained section of the large room, while Rukia and Torio helped Byakuya back into bed, then sat solemnly next to him. Rukia leaned over him and kissed him on the cheek. Byakuya lay still, his eyes calm and unfocused.

"Please, Nii-sama," she said softly, "Please come back to us soon."

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji knelt near beside the open doors, gazing out into the beauty of the Kuchiki Manor gardens. It was sad to him to be in such a lovely, colorful place, but to feel so empty in his heart. He wondered why Byakuya's injury seemed to hurt in such a deep place inside him, but then, giving it thought, he realized that things about Byakuya had always managed to reach him in a way other things could not. From the first moment he had seen Byakuya, the Kuchiki clan leader had claimed a place close to his heart, becoming for him a model of strength, power and incredible beauty…all things that Renji had never felt he had. He had focused on working toward all of those things…first in anger, wanting to be strong enough to defeat the one who took Rukia out of his life, next wanting to reach the level of ability of his senior officer…and finally, more recently realizing that it wasn't just that he wanted to be like the noble…he wanted very much to be close to him. But the ones deemed worthy of closeness to Byakuya had to have great power…great ability…and unfortunately, most of those who had places close to him were noble. But Renji had been lucky. Being offered a position as Byakuya's fukutaichou gave him a place close to this one he sought. And it was a good thing. But sometimes, being close to him only reminded him of the still-vast differences between them…the simple, damning facts that continued to create distance.

And Abarai Renji wanted to close that distance. He wanted to stand on equal ground with the Kuchiki clan leader, with his taichou. He wanted look directly into those dark eyes and not feel small and insignificant.

All of a sudden, Renji felt those eyes touch him. A chill went through his body and he slowly turned. _Byakuya was looking at him…directly at him._ Renji stood and walked back to the bed. The dark gray eyes followed him as he crossed the room and sat down.

_Does he know me?_

The dark eyes held his steadily. Renji ached to say something, but no words would come to him. He gazed quietly back at the noble. The expression on the noble's face was searching, as though he was trying hard to reconnect with something he had lost.

"Taichou…" Renji said, very softly

The noble's eyes closed, then opened again and studied him carefully.

"Taichou, please say something…"

A slender hand rose and light, graceful fingertips touched his forehead, tracing the black markings. Byakuya's eyes followed his hand, playing over Renji's face, as though rediscovering it. Renji sat, transfixed, as the soft fingertips gently explored the tattoos on his face, then down the back and sides of his throat. They stopped there and Byakuya's eyes clouded suddenly. Renji carefully captured the hand that still rested on his throat and he felt the noble's body quiver in response. But unlike before in the healing center, this time he did not react so strongly. He held Renji's gaze and his lips parted. Renji held his breath and his hazed mind heard one heartbreaking word.

"Why?"

He didn't have to ask for clarification. The dark, wounded eyes said more than any words could. He wanted to know why Renji had failed to reach him in time to spare him…why upon finding him, he had not obeyed his commanding officer's direct order…and why, having failed Byakuya so badly, why he couldn't be sorry that something had stopped him from drawing Zabimaru and ending his taichou's agony. They were the questions that he had been tormenting himself with all through Byakuya's slow recovery. And now they were the accusing questions he had to find a way to explain. He held Byakuya's hand quietly and bowed his head.

"Please forgive me, Taichou," he said softly, "but I couldn't bear to lose you. I heard your order…and I could not obey it…because…"

"No!" said Rukia's raised voice from the front of the house, "You can't do this!"

"Stand aside! By order of the council of elders, you must obey this dictate!"

Renji looked back at Byakuya and released his hand.

"I will be back in a moment, Taichou," he said, standing.

He flash stepped to the entry and found a very agitated Kuchiki Rukia facing three tall, dark haired Kuchiki cousins.

"You can't take him away from us!" Rukia shouted, "Nii-sama needs us with him! He would never agree to this…and I am the one he chose to make decisions for him! You have no right!"

One of the men stepped forward.

"I am afraid we have every right. Byakuya-sama is our clan leader and despite whatever right you have to him, our clan privilege is greater. We have a responsibility to see that as our leader recovers, he is given proper retraining of mind and body. Our clan healers will attend him and see to his restoration…and you are certainly welcome to visit as his treatment allows."

"As his treatment allows?" Rukia repeated furiously.

"Look," said Renji sternly, "You are disturbing Kuchiki taichou. He is trying to rest. I suggest that you leave."

"We will leave, said the tall, green-eyed man who had been speaking to Rukia, "but we are taking Byakuya-sama with us."

His spiritual pressure rose dangerously.

"And if you will not step aside, then we will be forced to move you."

"The hell you will!" shouted Renji, stepping forward.

Binding kido spells fired from the nobles' hands threw Renji and Rukia to the floor. Torio burst into the room, wide-eyed and shouting for them to stop. Another binding spell sent the youth crashing to the floor. The three men disappeared into the hallway and returned, leading Byakuya along with them.

"Nii-sama!" cried Rukia, "Don't go!"

"Taichou!" called Renji, "Don't go with them! Tell them to leave…"

"Come, Byakuya-sama," said Tatsuo, "The clan healers are waiting."

Byakuya gazed down at the three struggling forms on the floor and blinked slowly. Tatsuo laid a hand in his arm.

"Come."

Byakuya slowly turned his eyes to meet his cousin's.

"No."

Tatsuo's eyes widened.

"Byakuya-sama," he said in a surprised tone, "I wasn't aware that you were…"

"Go."

The dark green eyes locked with his.

"You may have recovered your ability to speak," Tatsuo said in a low voice, "but the council has ruled that you need time with our healers to retrain your mind in the ways of serving our family. This is necessary if you are to return to leadership, Byakuya-sama."

He nodded to the other two men, who stepped forward and took hold of Byakuya. The noble's eyes widened and his spiritual pressure rose. One of the others wrapped his hand around the clan leader's slender wrist and sealed his spirit energy away.

"What are you doing?" yelled Renji, "Let him go! He ordered you to leave!"

Tatsuo turned back and gave Rukia and Renji a cold stare.

"He doesn't know what he is saying. He is not in control of his own mind…but don't worry. We will take care of Byakuya-sama. And when you have learned your place…the two of you may be granted leave to see him."

"Wait!" cried Rukia, "Stop! You can't do this!"

"Taichou!" cried Renji, "Taichou, don't let them…"

A sharp blast of kido struck Renji, throwing him back roughly into the wall. Tatsuo's eyes flashed in triumph.

"You need to know your place too…mongrel!" he said, turning away.

The three forced Byakuya through the door, then flash stepped away.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell are we going to do now?" mused Renji, "Do you know where they've taken him?"

Rukia shook her head.

"I'm not sure," she said, her eyes sad and distant, "They have quite a few properties…"

"Is there a way to get a list of them?"

Rukia sighed.

"Yeah…I'll get started on that…but Renji, even if we find him, it isn't going to be easy to get him free…and we have to find a place to take him."

Renji nodded.

"Then, while you look for where they could be keeping him, I'll go and talk to Kisuke. If anyone can find a way to keep him out of the hands of those people, he can."

"But, Renji," Rukia said in a low voice, "just realize that they are within their rights in doing this. If we do take him…then we will not just be breaking clan rules, we will be breaking royal codes as well. It is a capital offense to interfere with royal privilege of the noble houses."

"Oh, but it's okay to take a man against his will and hide him from his family?" Renji said angrily, "I don't give a damn about that!"

Rukia gave him a sad smile.

"I know that, baka," she said affectionately, "and I feel the same way…but we have to be careful. We have to be very, very careful."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tatsuo and the other two cousin's led Byakuya into a small white room and closed the door behind them.

"This will be your room during your treatment, Byakuya-sama," he said quietly, "There are strict rules for your rehabilitation. Your mind has been affected by your injury, so you must submit to being restrained when you are not with your healers. Your powers will be returned when it is deemed safe for you to have them. You must understand that with your behavior being so unpredictable, we must be cautious."

The men with Tatsuo led Byakuya to the bed and set the restraints in place. The noble rested quietly, his eyes distant and unfocused. Tatsuo glanced at him and shook his head dismissively. He watched as the others left the room, then stepped closer to Byakuya.

"Get used to this, Cousin," he said softly, "This is your life now. This is what comes from having a soft spot for peasants and mongrels. I hope it was worth it. Don't worry…I'll take good care of things. Rest well…Byakuya-sama."

He turned and left, closing and locking the door behind him. Byakuya continued to stare blankly at the ceiling. He listened to the new, odd silence around him and shivered softly. In his confused mind, he wondered where those calm, familiar faces had gone, why they had left him, why he was alone now. He remembered the dark brown eyes he had been looking into so recently, the black markings on dark skin that had made his mind feel clear again, had helped him remember.

"Renji…" he whispered.

He sighed softly, wondering where Renji had gone…wondering where he was…not remembering how he had come to be in this place. He hated the silence and the feel of the restraints on his wrists. It was too like that other place…where his wrists and ankles had been held down and horrible torment had been visited upon his body. He shivered again, wondering if he was only dreaming.

"Renji?" he said more loudly, "Renji?"

He heard what sounded like screams coming from somewhere outside his room. Footsteps echoed in the hallway outside his door. Byakuya held his breath as the door opened and he thought he felt a presence in the room. His heart raced faster.

"Renji!"

"No," said a low voice that turned the blood to ice in the noble's veins, "I am not him."

Byakuya's head turned and he met the eyes of the hollow. Ashikagai smiled and Byakuya saw blood dripping from his claws.

"I waited for the stronger ones to leave and killed the others."

He moved closer, settling down in a chair next to Byakuya's restrained form.

"This is much better," the creature observed, "a quiet place where we won't be disturbed. This will make your transformation go much more smoothly."

He touched Byakuya's face lightly.

"Don't worry," he said softly, "I won't let those people near you again. I just needed them to get you away from the others."

He rose and climbed onto the bed. He leaned over Byakuya and opened his yukata. He focused for a moment, raising a field of red pulsing light around them. He looked down at Byakuya and smiled.

"I see it now," he said appreciatively, "Your reiatsu is darkening nicely…and soon you will feel your shinigami body begin to fade. Your hollow powers will form…and you will become like me."

"No…" whispered Byakuya, squinting and trying to focus, "I want…Renji…"

Ashikagai touched his face with long, bared claws.

"Do not say that name again," he said in a low voice, "or I will hurt you."


	5. The Reiatsu Bond

Chapter 5: The Reiatsu Bond

XXXXXXXXXX

Like the silvery moon behind black clouds, I waited for the skies to clear. Your voice was near enough to make my heart quiver, my mind rebel and my body rise up and do battle. I will stand firm at your side and will not bow again before our enemy. And we shall overcome or let our blood rain down to paint the cold ground in deep crimson.

XXXXXXXXXX

Torio watched with wide, sad eyes as Renji left for the living world. Rukia stood for a moment, looking after Renji, then turned to the attendant.

"Torio…arigato, for helping us care for Nii-sama and for trying to help when they took him away. I know that Nii-sama would appreciate all you have done for us."

"Oh, Rukia-san, I was just doing my job. I'm only sorry that I couldn't be more help…but maybe I _can_ help you to find Kuchiki-sama."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"Well…as you know, the clan leader's personal attendant is chosen from among the Kuchiki subfamilies and is marked with a special symbol."

He held out his hand and Rukia studied the back carefully, watching as the youth focused and a small image of a sakura tree appeared on his skin.

"This symbol is set there by the clan leader, himself and it both ensures that I can never be used against him…and also it gives him a way to summon me when he needs me."

"But Nii-sama is in a very fragile state…and it is not certain that he would have the presence of mind to summon you."

"I know…but I was thinking…and I wondered, because sometimes some of his reiatsu leaks through that link, even when I am not being called. Rukia-san, I may be able to find him!"

"Torio!" she exclaimed, taking his hands, "Do you really think you can? How would you do this?"

"Well," said the dark-haired youth, brushing the curls away from his large, blue eyes, "If you and I get close to the place where he is being kept, I think I can sense him."

"So, I'll make a list of the places he is most likely to be…and we can go and investigate them! There are a lot of Kuchiki properties, but I think they will have taken him somewhere secluded…somewhere well protected, because they probably expect we will try to reach him. I will go now and look up the properties and as soon as Renji comes back, I want you to come and find me!"

"Hai, Rukia-san!" said the boy, bowing and flash stepping away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya opened his eyes and was surprised to find that his restraints had been released. He sat up slowly and waited as his head began to clear. His skin flashed with an odd heat and his heart burned with unexpected fury. They had all abandoned him. Wasn't that what Ashikagai had said? He tried again to remember their faces and managed to conjure a vague impression of a girl with violet eyes and someone tanned…with red hair and black markings on his skin. He strained to hear their names in his mind, but found that the names had disappeared. He sighed wearily and climbed out of bed.

The door to his room had been left open and it invited him to walk out into the hallway. He stepped into the hallway and waited for his eyes to adjust, catching his breath in surprise as he smelled the stench of death and his eyes registered torn bodies littering the hall. His heart raced and tears came to his eyes as he tried to remember who they were, who they had been to him…why he was in this place…and where home was. Shivering, he walked past them and out into the silent entry. He tried the door leading out of the compound and found it locked. Deprived of both the power to blast through it and the strength to break it down, he sighed softly and looked around.

Off to his right, he found another hallway, this one mostly clear of bodies. The ones he found were in their rooms, taken as they slept. He moved the ones he found into the room he had been placed in and closed the door to keep the awful smell from escaping. Past the bedrooms, he found a small kitchen, and beyond it another locked door that led out into an open space made up of meadows, trees, long grass and all manner of flowers. He ached to go out and thought to break a window to escape, but a strong seal had been placed on every entrance, exit and opening.

The cold silence began to feel like a heavy weight, and he thought again about the ones who had abandoned him. At least, that was how Ashikagai described it. Deep down, he couldn't quite come to terms with it, because when he thought back to that other place, he remembered that when the men came to take him, the violet eyed girl had been crying…and the red-haired man had been thrown back against the wall…and onto the floor. The more he considered it, the more it seemed like they hadn't wanted him to be taken away.

But that would mean that Ashikagai was lying…

But Ashikagai was also the one who was caring for him…who came at night to lie with him and bathe him in the odd, red light…to whisper to him that he wasn't going to have to be alone for much longer, that soon they would be able to go back to Hueco Mundo together. He looked out the window at the beautiful gardens and swallowed hard, tears coming to his eyes when he thought of having to go back to that dead place.

But Ashikagai said that he wasn't one of them anymore…and sure enough, the light had begun to hurt his eyes, the colors to rile him and the reiatsu of the souls around him made him feel hungry…

"I will capture one of them for your first feeding, my love," Ashikagai said, licking the delicate skin of his throat, "I like the one with the black markings. I think his reiatsu would be delicious. I will bring him to you when it is time…and we will share him as you cross over."

He quivered, thinking of eating anyone, but he couldn't deny the hunger that was building inside of him as Ashikagai held him and slowly corrupted his body each night. A soft whine escaped him as he realized that the sun was setting…and that Ashikagai was approaching. It began as an angry sound, deep in his throat, but as the hollow neared, he felt the hunger and the desire for companionship rise up inside him. And when the door opened and the hollow appeared…when the cold, leathery hands grabbed him, he turned and fell on the fanged mouth with soft sobs of relief.

The hollow dragged him down onto the cold, hard kitchen floor and tore the yukata as he opened it. He continued as before, and the red light rose around them and pulsed softly, holding Byakuya spellbound as his reiatsu continued to darken. Ashikagai remained lying along his back afterwards, gently licking the small traces of blood from the noble's fine skin.

"So beautiful…" the hollow whispered, "you will make that cold desert feel warm again. We will hunt together by day and lie down alongside each other at night. And there will be no more loneliness. It won't be much longer…"

The hollow's head lifted and turned as a soft sound distracted him. He lifted himself, listening carefully, then disappeared from the room in a soft swish of motion, leaving Byakuya alone on the floor.

The noble laid still and quiet for a time, then worked his way to his knees, his head spinning with pain and confusion and his body shaking. His eyes widened and filled with tears as he realized suddenly that he was beginning to die. But looking down at his soiled, weak body, he wondered if it wasn't a better thing. He was nothing like what he had been before.

He hardly remembered the time before…or the event that had set him on this path. What memories remained were fireshot and filled with blood and tears…with hopelessness and abandonment. And, he thought, if it wasn't that way, then why was he so alone? Why did no one come? Hell butterflies came and Ashikagai spoke to them in the voices of the dead ones, but other than that, he had no contact with anyone but the hollow. And it left him wondering.

Weren't hollows supposed to be his enemy?

"Ah, I am sorry," whispered Ashikagai, lifting him and biting down on his mouth, "It was only a rat…you see?"

He held it up and dropped it into his mouth, swallowing it whole.

"I have another," he whispered, holding one up in front of the noble and swinging it by the tail, "Would you like it?"

He couldn't…

"Come now, my pet. You cannot deny you are hungry. I see it in your eyes. Why not give in to it? Cross over now and we can leave this place and go home…"

He closed his eyes and turned his head away as Ashikagai brought the dead rat close to him.

"S-so stubborn," murmured the hollow, "but you will lose your stubbornness as your hunger grows greater…and soon you will cease to resist."

He dropped the rat into his mouth and bit down, letting its blood dribble out and onto the noble's pale skin.

"Oh my, so sorry," he said in a velvet whisper, then his tongue extended and licked it slowly away.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kuchiki Tatsuo," said the head elder, frowning, "You may speak."

"I have here the latest report on Byakuya-sama's condition. His physicians report a complete loss of higher function. He has entered a catatonic state and is not likely to ever emerge from it. We have compelling reason now to move quickly to protect our clan's place atop the ranks of the king's noble houses. I move that we remove Kuchiki Byakuya as head of household and that I be allowed to replace him in that role permanently."

"Are there any arguments, for or against?" asked the head councilor.

The council room fell silent.

"Very well…then…all in favor of electing Kuchiki Tatsuo to succeed Kuchiki Byakuya as head of household?"

All but one hand rose.

"Opposed?"

Kuchiki Eri raised her hand.

"Oh what now!" snapped Tatsuo, "We have proof he isn't going to return! And everyone here knows that I am the only one here strong enough to succeed _him_! What are you suggesting? Should we wait until we are overtaken by another clan? Really, you are a fool!"

"Well," said Eri, "This 'fool' wants to visit Kuchiki Byakuya to see him for herself. If you want to succeed Byakuya-sama, you will allow this, or you will not obtain the unanimous vote you need to seize power, Cousin!"

Head councilor Nori gave her a rare smile.

"Very well," he said solemnly, "This vote is suspended until Kuchiki Eri returns from her visit to the retreat. This meeting is adjourned."

The councilors began to file out of the room. Eri moved closer to the head councilor, highly aware of the others watching her.

"So when will you leave for the retreat?" Nori asked.

"I dare not delay," Eri answered, her brow furrowing under long strands of black hair, "Tatsuo is quite determined and will keep pushing until he has leadership. Before we allow him to take over, we need to be certain that Byakuya-sama will truly never recover."

"Be careful, then," the head elder said warningly, "He will have people watching you. Keep yourself attended at all times."

"Hai…I will Nori-dono. I will remain under guard tonight and go to the retreat tomorrow."

Nori nodded and bowed in farewell. Tatsuo watched her closely as she left the council chambers, then moved closer to his attendant.

"I want you to have my personal senkaimon ready," he said softly, "I will be going to the retreat tonight…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know about you," said Renji wearily, "but I am so tired, I think my feet are going to fall off. Are you sensing anything, Torio?"

The attendant shook his head.

"Not yet, Abarai-san," he said, frowning and extending his senses.

"Well then," said Rukia, "There are only a couple more places to look. If you guys are too tired, we can stop and look in the morning."

"Naw," said Renji, blinking to clear his head, "We've come this far. We should finish these off. The sooner we get to Taichou, the better."

"I am with Abarai-san," said Torio in a tired, but determined voice, "We need to find Kuchiki-sama as soon as possible…and there are only a few more places. Also, with it being night soon, there will be less activity to interfere with my senses."

"All right," Rukia said, smiling gamely, "I'm feeling the same way you two are. We finish these tonight. I know we're going to find him. I just know it!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kuchiki Tatsuo stood at the front door of the retreat, frowning at the annoying presence of a strong seal on the property. He sighed impatiently and used his own power to force his way through, then pushed the door open. Upon entering the retreat, his senses were stricken with an awful smell that could only be rotting flesh. His eyes widened and he placed his hand on his zanpakutou.

He raised a kido light and rotated it, first to his left, then, seeing nothing unusual…to his right. He froze and a hand went to his mouth as he saw the blood streaked walls and the places where blood had caked and dried on the floor. He moved into the hallway and approached the room where Byakuya had been restrained. As he reached it, the stench became over powering…and only a short glance through the small window in the door was enough to confirm what he had suspected.

"But who?" he whispered, "Was it you, Byakuya-sama? Have you truly gone so mad?"

He turned back, listening carefully for any sound as he moved through the entry and into the other hallway. The bedrooms stood empty and there were streaks of dried blood here and there. He heard sounds coming from the kitchen and turned in that direction. As he reached the door, he heard a soft, rasping voice and heard a pained groan.

He peeked through the small window in the door and froze.

Byakuya lay facedown on the kitchen floor, naked, and with blood dribbling down the skin of his shoulder and back. An icily beautiful, slender hollow…white at the core and black on the leathery clawed hands and feet…with flowing black hair and red-golden eyes laid along the noble's back, absorbed in some sort of sexual interaction and reiatsu exchange.

Instantly, he threw open the door and released his zanpakutou, sending a clutch of whipping vines to wrap around the hollow, tearing him away from his stricken cousin. The dancing vines swung the beast into the wall, shattering it, then swung it back across the room and into the other wall. It lifted the hollow high into the air and held it as Tatsuo stepped forward and glared at it angrily.

"How dare you befoul one of the king's own!" he hissed ferociously.

The vines crashed down, breaking apart the floor as they slammed the hollow down into it. Tatsuo stood over the hollow's bleeding body.

"Now…" he said angrily, "You will die for dishonoring our leader."

He recalled his zanpakutou and raised his sword over Ashikagai.

"Any last words?" he asked softly.

He sensed motion to the side and turned to see Byakuya staggering towards him.

"Byakuya-sama," he said quickly, "Stay back."

Ashikagai took advantage of the noble's distraction and slashed at Tatsuo, ripping into his chest. Tatsuo screamed in pain and fell, his sword dropping from his nerveless hand. Ashikagai laughed and knelt over him, laughing.

"Foolish noble," he hissed, "You are the one who is going to die. Byakuya is with me. Look, little noble…see?"

He turned the fallen noble's head and Tatsuo's screams filled the air as he saw the red, glowing eyes and the swell of dark reiatsu around his cousin.

"Now," said Ashikagai, "Would you like him to be your first kill…my love?"

Byakuya stepped forward and moved to Tatsuo's side, leaning over his bleeding form and studying him with the demonic red eyes.

"P-please…B-byakuya-sama!" Tatsuo moaned, choking on his own blood, "Don't!"

Byakuya stared down into his cousin's eyes.

"Go ahead," said Ashikagai, "Kill him. We will dine on his flesh and then we can leave this place!"

"Byakuya-sama…" whispered the stricken noble, "Byakuya-sama…s-stop!"

Byakuya's eyes flared red and hateful and the reiatsu rose around him until the room shook. Slender, pale fingertips brushed Tatsuo's eyes closed and touched his cheek lightly. There was a pause, then Tatsuo screamed again as a cero exploded out of his cousin, making everything disappear into the seething red light.


	6. Dying Heart

**Chapter 6: Dying Heart**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Slower and slower, the crimson throbs farther apart and growing ever weaker. I was nearly without hope when you appeared. But like a flash of lightning in the torrid sky, you lit the air around me, burned away the darkness, and brought me back to life.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tatsuo felt a shock pass through him, as his screaming ended and he was still alive and able to draw a dragging breath.

_I couldn't have seen him like that...the life nearly gone from his body, the wickedness in those eyes I trusted...Byakuya-sama!_

_And...despite nearly being one of them, he...saved me?_

"Fool!" snarled the hollow as Byakuya's cero blast threw him back against the already damaged wall and sent him crashing through.

He rolled into a crouch and bared his fangs, hissing furiously.

"You will pay for that! How dare you defy me, you shinigami whore!"

He used his sonido to lunge at Byakuya, but was thrown off his feet by four heavy blasts of kido that came from behind the fallen Tatsuo.

Byakuya's head turned, and his glowing, red-golden eyes stared in surprise as Kuchiki Eri flash stepped into the room, followed by Rukia, Renji and the clan leader's attendant, Torio.

"Kami!" breathed Eri, her eyes going wide as she took in the sight of the partially hollowfied clan leader, "Byakuya-sama!"

She swallowed hard and raised her hands again, ready to fire another blast of kido. Byakuya met her eyes quietly, then disappeared out the jagged opening in the wall. Eri moved to follow, but was stopped by Tatsuo's insistent voice.

"Eri, wait," Tatsuo panted, "He wasn't the one who attacked me. Byakuya-sama...saved me. He attacked that...thing."

"But he has been corrupted, Tatsuo," the lady elder said, moving forward and kneeling at her cousin's side.

Rukia, Renji and Torio stepped past the two and approached the broken wall that the clan leader had escaped through.

"Nii-sama," Rukia whispered in a trembling voice, "We...just want to heal you. We want to take you home and heal you, that's all."

"You cannot take him home," Tatsuo said softly.

Renji, Rukia and Torio stared at him in surprise.

"Byakuya-sama...has been defiled...and has begun to hollowfy. If you take him back to the Seireitei, the clan elders will be forced by our laws to humanely destroy him!"

"I thought that's what you _wanted_," Rukia said coldly, "Isn't that why you had him brought here against his will? Locked him up and tried to just take his place?"

"I admit that I did those things," said Tatsuo, "but I only acted as I did, because I thought that it was best for the clan. Rukia...you know that if things had continued as they were, that other clans would have begun to challenge our power. I did seek control, but I did so only to protect the clan. It doesn't mean that I wished him ill."

"You took him from the people he loved," Renji accused the man angrily, "You had him dragged out here and abandoned!"

"Actually," said Eri, "This facility is the best equipped to have helped him. But...as you saw when we entered, the staff was annihilated. If Byakuya-sama..."

"Byakuya-sama did not kill them," Tatsuo said with certainty, "It was that hollow...the one he called Ashikagai. Although he has been corrupted, Byakuya-sama retains enough heart to resist the hollow's thirst for blood. That hollow was the one who killed the staff, imprisoned Byakuya-sama here, and returned repeatedly to rape and befoul him. He has been slowly turning our leader into a hollow. And from what I understand, if he had obeyed Ashikagai, and killed and devoured me, he would have finished the process."

"B-but you said that he resisted?" Torio asked in a shaken voice.

"Yes," said Tatsuo, "He let the hollow think that he was going to kill me, then he struck the hollow with a cero."

"A cero?" Eri repeated, paling at the word.

"Yes," confirmed Tatsuo, "He fired a cero at the hollow. And we know what that means. It means that he is a breath from becoming a hollow, himself. And it means that even if the clan was not under law, required to kill him, the Gotei 13 captain commander would also be under laws that would require him to order Byakuya-sama's death. No taichou would be allowed to live upon reaching this state."

"We're not going to abandon him!" insisted Renji, "And we sure as _hell_ are not going to kill him! Neither you, nor Soutaichou, nor the freaking king, himself is gonna make us do that!"

"I wasn't suggesting that you should," said Tatsuo, his voice growing stronger as Eri's healing power worked with his body to heal him, "In fact...I think that you should..._follow your instincts_ in this case."

"You...are telling us to...?" Rukia began.

Eri smiled and squeezed the injured man's hand.

"He is telling you that, although he has assumed leadership of the Kuchiki clan and that we are required to humanely kill our cousin if we encounter him, if _someone else_ finds him first and is able to reverse his condition, the clan would of course, welcome him back into the family."

"And his place as clan leader?" asked Renji, glaring at Tatsuo.

"Leave that to me," said the man, lowering his eyes, "I will see to that. You concentrate on your task. I think that you must make yourselves familiar with the hollow's reiatsu that he left behind and then try to track him. He will be looking for Byakuya-sama too. And if he finds him first, he will hasten to complete his hollowfication. You must find him and find a way to help him before that happens!"

"And what about the military?" asked Renji, "Is the clan going to tell them what they know about Taichou's condition?"

Tatsuo and Eri exchanged brief glances.

"No," said Eri, "There is no law that states we are compelled to share that information. However, that does not mean that the Gotei 13 will not come across it themselves. You must move quickly and work quietly to escape notice as you try to assist him. We cannot involve ourselves directly. We are barred from doing so, because of our place among the elders."

"So," finished Tatsuo, meeting their eyes warningly, "we must depend on others to help him. We will not impede you."

"Well, at least that's something," sighed Renji.

"But how will we find him?" Torio asked, looking tormented, "It was hard enough to find him here, and now he is gone again!"

"Hey," said Renji, "Don't give up, kid. We're going to find Taichou. And we are going to help get him turned around. Now, come on. The sooner we get moving, the sooner we will find him!"

"Are you going to be all right now, Tatsuo-sama?" asked Rukia, making the interim clan leader look up at her in surprise.

"Do not worry about me," he said, lowering his eyes, "Go."

"I will take care of him," Eri assured Rukia, "You go and find your brother. I know that you and Abarai fukutaichou will be able to help Byakuya-sama. Do as he says. Go now. We will take care of things here and make our report to the council."

"Arigatou," said Rukia, bowing, then flash stepping away with Renji and Torio.

Tatsuo sat solemnly on the floor, his eyes troubled as they pondered the blood splashed all around the building. Eri sighed and helped him to his feet.

"Come now. Brooding won't help," she chided him, "Byakuya-sama's fate rests in capable hands."

Tatsuo nodded, biting at his lips and looking down at his shattered zanpakutou.

"I hope they do better than we did when his fate rested in our hands," he said softly, "Eri...I was so awful to him. I treated him so badly. Yet...even as beaten down and corrupted as he was, he still..."

"Stop," Eri said firmly, "Yes, we made mistakes. But we are doing our best to help him now."

The interim clan leader let out a disgusted breath.

"We are doing _nothing_!" he snapped.

"Yes," agreed Eri, "We are doing nothing. And because we are taking no action, Byakuya-sama has a chance to live and return to us."

She looked around the ruined room and sighed.

"Come now, we have a lot to see to here."

Tatsuo glanced once more through the broken wall, then slowly rose and followed the lady elder out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Do you sense anything?" Renji asked Torio, as the three flash stepped back into the central Seireitei.

"No," said the attendant, "But it is probably a good thing in that if we could sense him easily, then that awful hollow could too."

"And that's the last thing we want to have happen," finished Rukia, "But we still have to find Nii-sama!"

"And once we do, we need to have a way to help him."

"I've been thinking about that," said Rukia, "And I think that we should go to someone who knows a lot about hollows and hollowfication. And that man we know who knows the most about those things is Urahara Kisuke. Renji, one of us should go to him."

"But," Renji began, but broke off as Rikichi flash stepped into view.

"Abarai fukutaichou!" he called, "I have a message for you...from Kuchiki taichou."

"What?" Rukia and Renji said together.

"What's the message kid?" Renji asked quickly, "What did he say?"

"Erm...well," said the youth, "I didn't hear everything because the hell butterfly kept getting away from me."

"Dammit!" snapped Renji, "I told you, you need to..."

"Renji," said Rukia, laying a hand on his arm, "Now isn't the time to get after him for that."

Rikichi swallowed hard and straightened, though his eyes still looked guilty.

"Okay," said Rukia, "Just tell us what you remember."

"Eh...he said he wanted the two of you to 'go home.' He said that he would meet you 'at home.'"

"The manor?" queried Torio, "But the hollow would surely be waiting there for him! Why would he go there?"

Renji furrowed his brow, thinking. A moment later, he met Rukia's eyes and both uttered the same thing.

"_Inuzuri_!"

Renji turned to the two youths.

"Rukia and I will take care of this," he told them.

"But I want to help!" objected Torio, I am Kuchiki-sama's attendant!"

"Right," said Rukia, glancing at Renji, "And you will help us. I want you to go to Karakura Town. Go to Urahara Kisuke and tell him everything that's happened."

"But don't go alone," Renji added, "Remember...because you are close to Taichou, that hollow could just decide to use you to try to find him."

He caught Rikichi's eye meaningfully.

"Rikichi, I want you to go to Karakura Town with Torio. Stay with him at all times. He could be in very real danger. We will meet the two of you there as soon as we have checked out Inuzuri."

"Yes sir!" exclaimed Rikichi, his eyes widening.

_I thought for sure that after making him mad like that by being so stupid, that he wouldn't want to trust me with anything..._

He turned to the youth next to Rukia and smiled.

"Come, Torio-san, I will make sure that you reach Karakura Town safely."

Torio smiled shyly.

"Thank you, Rikichi-san," he answered, inclining his head, "I appreciate your help."

Renji shook his head as the two flash stepped away together.

"I hope those two don't get into any trouble," he mused.

"Well," chuckled Rukia, "as long as it doesn't involve an attack of hell butterflies, then Rikichi should be able to handle it."

"Seriously, though," Renji complained, "I don't know what it is with that kid and those stupid insects. Rikichi's pretty talented, that aside. He is good with his sword and has a pretty good handle on his shikai."

"And I've seen his kido," Rukia commented, "I think it's better than yours."

"Shut up," Renji said, nudging her with his elbow as they started towards the Rukongai.

They moved to flash step speed, concerned about reaching the town and finding the missing noble before darkness fell. But even with the additional speed, they barely reached the edge of town before the sun set.

"Nice," grumbled Renji, "Be on your guard. You remember how this place gets at night."

"Yeah," said Rukia, "I remember."

The two moved on into the village square, pausing to look around.

"He said 'home,'" Renji remembered aloud, "Do you know where in town he could have been talking about?"

"Hmmm," Rukia mused, "Home. Huh...Well, he couldn't have meant the home we shared, because I never told Byakuya where we lived when we were here. And he didn't find me until we had moved to the shinigami academy."

"So...what did he mean, then?"

Rukia considered the question for several minutes, while the redhead drifted over to a vendor and purchased tea, fresh bread and hot soup for the two of them. They sat down at a small table near the food stands and were just starting to eat, when Rukia's eye fell on a gathering of small children, lurking near the food stand. Renji watched as memory played over the young woman's face, then she got up and walked back to the vendor. He smiled as she returned, and the vendor began handing out hot food to the gathered children.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" he said appreciatively.

"Well," Rukia said softly, "Byakuya said once, when we were here together, that he understood. And he said that when I came to town, I only needed to show his token and the vendors would feed the children, compliments of the Kuchiki family. He used to do that for my sister when they were here together."

"Ah," said Renji, "So, how _did_ Taichou meet your sister?"

"He was on assignment here, and there was a really big hollow attack. He was fighting, and he found my sister and some others trying to protect a group of children. The other adults were all killed and the hollows were closing in. But even though she could have run away, my sister remembered how it felt when she left me, and she couldn't abandon those children. So, she picked up a metal pole and stood her ground, and the hollows knocked her down and were going to kill her. Byakuya saved her. He saved the group of kids, too. After that, my sister told him her story. Byakuya said that he was so fascinated by her courage in facing death, that he couldn't leave her there. He stayed with her for the rest of his assignment in a small shack near the river, and when he left, he brought her to Kuchiki Manor and married her."

The two blinked in realization.

"The shack by the river," Renji concluded, "Do you think you can find it?"

"I think so."

"Then, come on!" Renji exclaimed, pulling her to her feet, "We need to find Taichou now!"

The two flash stepped away, leaving the gathering of street children eating contentedly behind them.


End file.
